This invention relates to disposable trash sacks, specifically to a method and an improved trash sack with air slots to reduce sack volume by discharging air, permitting compression of trash contents.
The improved trash sack of this invention responds to the long standing and troublesome inconvenience of air being trapped in conventional disposable trash sacks in a ballooning effect when tied to seal. Most conventional trash sacks are made of flexible, plastic sheet material that when open ends are gathered and tied to securely seal in trash also seal in air. Analogous to pushing on an inflated balloon with intent to crush paper cups inside; an excess of trapped air within a sealed trash sack inhibits sack and contents to yield to applied forces of compression with intent to compact. In addition, unlikely is successful compression and compacting of trash contents in a sealed air swelled sack while maintaining integrity of sack seal, and avoiding breach of sack walls and edges by rips and tears.
Time and effort taken to manually push air out of full trash sacks while trying to minimize contents is cumbersome and messy. Common practice to remedy ballooning effect of full and sealed conventional sack is to unseal. Then follow up by compressing trash content to push out pocketed air while simultaneously sack walls and edges are gathered tautly with strict proximity to trash to prevent readmission of air and decompression of content upon reseal. Most people do not want nor have time to hassle with the discharge of air and compression of content of each sack before disposal. As result, most trash sacks are disposed in receptacles fat with air wasting with each added sack volumes of receptacle space.
Most sanitation services gage pick-up and disposal fees by amount of trash in volume not weight. Thus any wasteful take up of valued space in multiple-sack disposal receptacles by sacks bulged with air creates an extra disposal cost for the business and private sector. Therefore, a need remains for an air discharging trash sack, which facilitates a simple, low force, and inexpensive way to minimize sack volume in order to achieve optimum economy of available capacity in disposal receptacles.